publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Brea Fire Department
The Brea Fire Department is the agency that provides fire protection and emergency medical services for Brea, California. The current Chief is Al Nero who joined the Brea Fire Department in 1999 after spending 24 years with the City of Oakland, California. History When the city of Brea was incorporated in 1917, the Brea Fire Services Department was founded. The fire station was co-located in City Hall with the Brea Police Department and the city's administrative staff. Until the 1930s, it was an all volunteer department. The first fire truck was a 1923 Seagrave truck nicknamed 'Old Susie'. It was purchased in 1923 for $16,000. The first major incident for the department occurred in 1926 when lightning struck the Union Oil fields, starting an oil fire that burned for a week sending flaming oil flowing downhill into the nearby city of Fullerton. In 1938, A.G. Ellis was promoted to Fire Chief. He was instrumental in modernizing the department. During his time as Chief, the number of paid personnel in the department was increased to 18. He also built a two-way radio that was installed in the Seagrave engine allowing the firefighters to communicate with a dispatcher while they were in the field. Two more pumpers were purchased and plans were begun to build a separate fire station. In 1965, Station 1 was built and all Fire Department offices were moved into the building along with a truck company. Station 2 was opened in 1977. A paramedic unit was added to Station 2 in 1978. In 1983, the paramedic program was expanded to include fire captains and engineers. Station 3 was built in 1986. In 1992, the reserve firefighter program was initiated to increase the number of firefighters available for large incidents. The first ladder truck was a quint purchased from the Newport Beach Fire Department in 1992 after the NBFD found that the quint was too tall to fit into its fire station. Purchase of the quint brought the Department up to national standards for response to a residential fire. 2003 saw the construction of a replacement station in the downtown district of the city. Operations The fire department employs 42 full-time firefighters, which includes 3 Battalion Chiefs, 12 Fire Captains, 15 Fire Engineers, and 12 Firefighters. All members are trained and certified in CPR, EMT-B, hazardous materials first responder, swiftwater rescue, confined space rescue, and the Standardized Emergency Management System based on the Incident Command System. Each firefighter works 3 alternating 24-hour shifts and then has four days off. On any one shift, there are 16 firefighters on duty. Medal of Valor Recipients Firefighters Mike Thompson and John Esparza received the Medal of Valor for their efforts in rescuing a trapped person from car fire. On January 9 2001, Esperaza pulled a fire hose across the center divider and four lanes of the 57 Freeway to attack the fire while Thompson used his body to shield the trapped driver from the flames. Stations * Station 1 - 1965 - 555 North Berry Street - Single four-person paramedic engine company. Also the site of the Department's training tower. * Station 2 - 1977 - 200 North Brea Boulevard - Engine company, truck company, reserve equipment and the City's historic Seagraves fire engine. * Station 3 - 1986 - 400 North Kraemer - Four-person engine company and a ladder truck staffed by three persons with Hazardous Materials Technician certifications. * Station 4 - 2003 - 170 North Olinda Place - This station is in a leased commercial building. It is staffed by one Fire Engineer with a four-wheel drive Fire Attack Unit. During fire season, the station's personnel are enhanced to a two or three person company. Equipment * Engine 1, 1989 E-One * Engine 2, 1997 E-One * Engine 3, 1988 E-One * Truck 1, 1991 Spartan * Truck 1, 2006 Pierce Tiller * Attack Unit 4, 1997 E-One * Battalion 1, 1999 Chevrolet Suburban * Utility Truck, 2002 Ford F-550 * Station 1 Reserve Engine, E-One * Station 2 Reserve Engine, E-One * Battalion Chief Reserve Vehicle, 1990 Chevrolet Suburban EMS * EMS consist of 2 EMT at Station 2 on 1 EMS Engine. References See also * Brea, California External links * Category:Fire departments in California Category:Emergency services in Orange County, California Category:Ambulance services in the United States